ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The World of the Internet
The World of the Internet is an upcoming 2019 American 3D animated fantasy series made by ToastDudeVA. This series is going to be released in the summer of 2019. This show is produced by Dreamworks Animation Studios. This show is aired through Disney XD and will air on Fridays. Synopsis: Two friends Vanna and Romeo are stuck in the World of the Internet. They have to go through viruses, malware, bugs, SJWs, Grammar Nazis, and many more. Characters: Vanna (Played by Morgan Berry) - Vanna is the main character of this series besides Romeo. She is a gamer who is kind of girly and she is badass. She is of Thai and Caucasian race and she is 19 years old. Romeo (Played by Brandon Winckler) - Romeo is another main character. He is a nerd, gamer boy, he's kind, and he is strong. He is Caucasian and he is 21 years old. Amira (Played by itsannachloem) - Amira is a secondary character. She is fierce, sassy, friendly, generous, and cautious. She is Brazillian and is 20 years old. Terrence (Played by DryeGuy) - Terrence is a secondary character. He is nice, emotional, leader, strong, athletic, and he acts before he thinks. He is a black male and he is 23 years old. Tour Gide (Played by Keisyo) - Tour Guide is a female who is brutally honest, cute, weird and socially awkward. She has a nickname and that nickname is Tori. Tori is a pink 3D circle with blacks dots for eyes and she is as old as the Internet. So, basically. she is 35 years old. Sanna (Played by Keenan Spencer) - Sanna is a female that is the leader of the Social Justice Warriors aka the SJWs. She is overly sensitive, whinny, gets offended over every little thing, and she is petty. Sanna is 29 years old and is Caucasian. Shane (Played by John Carter) - Shane is a male who is the co-leader of the SJWs and he is Sanna's fiancé. He is fancy, petty, oversensitive, gets offended over every little thing, and is feminine. He is a 28-year-old English male. Virus King (Played by Sean Chiplock) - The Virus King is a black (He is colored black, but he isnt black) male amorphous entity who is one of the major villains of the show. He is a dark, evil, vengeful, merciless, and unempathetic villain. Virus Queen (Played by Princess Rizu) - The Virus Queen is the wife of the Virus King and she is a female black amorphous entity who is also another one of the major villains of the show. She is evil, petty, maniacal, irrational, merciless, and loves to kill. Temper Kurai (Played by John de Lancie) - Kurai is a malware who is nonbinary. Kurai is evil, greedy, creepy, lustful, and brutal. Rudy (Played by ACRacebest) - Rudy is a part of the Grammar Nazis of the InterWorld. He is a perfectionist, petite, and he gets offended when you don't do something grammatically correct. Production: In September of 2017 ''scripting started and now the storyboarding is starting '''Music:' The Soundtrack from the Interwebs ''will be released in early 2020 '''Episode List:' Season 1 0. Pilot from The InterWeb # The World of the Internet # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #